


Nine Hundred and Forty Years to Come to the Same Conclusion

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Kinsey Scale, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Tommy's straight. He's had, like, nine hundred and forty year long conversations about it and he's totally fucking comfortable with where he sits on the Kinsey scale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Hundred and Forty Years to Come to the Same Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'm going to stop writing this rambly Tommy who lives in my head and philosophizes out his life with liberal use of the word fuck. Not today, though, and probably not as long as the real Tommy keeps on kissing beautiful men.
> 
> (Please never stop kissing beautiful men, Tommy, I appreciate the fuck out of it.)
> 
> P.S. am in the mood for prompt taking; please send by smoke signal, comment (anywhere you can find me, I'm me most places), or @ on twitter (that's probably the most expedient method).

So, Tommy's straight. He's had, like, nine hundred and forty year long conversations about it (touring is, like, fucking rad and shit but it's also really fucking boring and people pass the time talking about the weirdest shit) and he's totally fucking comfortable with where he sits on the Kinsey scale (he was totally fucking comfortable before everyone decided to analyze the fuck outta him but now he totally knows all the terminology to describe himself so it's all fucking good).

When he thinks about his future there's definitely a girl there - not because he's gay and in denial or because he's bi but repressing for societal norms, but because he's straight and he fucking loves pussy. Pussy makes his mouth water and his junk real fucking happy so, yeah, straight.

Dick doesn't like, disgust him or anything (he's got one of his own and he fucking loves it), he kinda finds them fascinating (in a compare and contrast kind of a way) and he, like, enjoys that he can get other guys hard (and, yeah, he kinda likes the power of bringing another guy off, but it doesn't really get him hot, not like going down on a girl does) but it's not like, his goal in life or anything. If he never sees anyone else's dick ever again he won't cry about it.

Not that seeing pussy's a life goal, but, like, finding the right girl, settling down, having a family and all that shit kinda is - not yet or anything, but, like, yeah, sometime.

He figures he's kinda a bit _bendy_ with some shit because his boundaries are kinda fucked up or something? Like, when he makes out with people it's totally not always about sex; it's about, like, being friends and shit. He likes making his friends happy and macking on people makes them happy and feels good and shit, you know? But that doesn't, like, transfer over to, like, fucking his friends or touching them in _a bad place_ or whatever. Not when he's sober anyways, he's done some shit when he's been high or whatever and he's got no fucking regrets about that at all (he fucking _loves_ getting head when he's fucked up and _good_ head, yanno? Fuck. Okay, that's a memory with a dude that totally gets him hard).

When he's sober or PBRing it, yanno, legal shit, he's all girls, all the way (except for the kissing and shit, and he's a total fucking cuddle slut, too, and guys tend to be better at that shit because they're, like, bigger and can wrap you right up. Girls are fucking lucky, except if he was a girl he'd probably be a dyke, so, yeah, whatever) and it's just, like, an added bonus that him macking with Adam or Isaac or Sutan or who-the-fuck-ever gets girls so fucking hot they can barely see straight.

His life fucking rules; he kisses awesome people, has his choice of women (which totally fucking makes him sound like Hef or some shit, he's really fucking not and he won't fuck fans - he's not actually fucking insane) and he's totally fucking comfortable explaining that, sure, he finds guys attractive (have you fucking _seen_ his friends? Fucking seriously) and yeah he kisses them and shit but he's still straight and the Kinsey scale pretty much totally backs him up. It's fucking awesome.


End file.
